The Love Between Ash and Pikachu
by PikachuLover14
Summary: Ash and Pikachus adventures are cut short as Team Rocket take Pikachu and put Ashs life on the line will he survive? What will this mean for Ash and his friends, will Ash lose Pikachu forever.
1. Chapter 1 Hidden Identity

**This is my first story i hope you like it **

Chapter 1... Hidden Identity

Ash Ketchum a 10 year old boy from pallet town, wants to become a Pokemon Master. Ash has black hair with a red hat, he wears a blue and white coat and grey trousers. He also carry's around a green backpack. His best friend and partner is a Pokemon named Pikachu. Pikachu is a mouse type Pokemon and also an electric Pokemon. He has yellow fur and long ears with black tips, he has big cute black eyes and big red electric cheeks, with a little button nose, he has 3 brown strips on his back and a thunderbolt shaped tail. Pikachu was Ash's first Pokemon and they have been friends forever and there bond keeps getting stronger each and Pikachu have just come back to pallet town after leaving Iris and Cilan.

But as soon as Ash and Pikachu got to pallet town, they started to start a new journey in the Kalos region. Being Ash he left all his Pokemon behind except Pikachu as Pikachu goes everywhere with him and will never leave his side. Pikachu always has meant the most to Ash, out of all of his Pokemon Pikachu is his favourite, and Ash always saves Pikachu and Pikachu saves Ash.

Ash and Pikachu decided to head to the airport to go on the plane to the Kalos region.

'were going to see Pokemon we have never seen before, Pikachu' said the very excited Ash Ketchum. 'you ready buddy?'

'Pika-pi' said the happy Pikachu looking at his trainer seeing the smile on his face.

'were about to take off'

'pi' Pikachu put his paws in the air in excitement.

'were starting a new journey, we're going to win every badge' shouted Ash determined to win Later on in there flight.

On there journey, Ash and Pikachu looked out the window, seeing all different types of Pokemon that they never knew existed, seeing Pokemon jump out of the water. Pikachu cheeks sparked out of excitement.

'woah Pikachu be careful' he laughs 'you excited buddy' stroking Pikachu's head

'pika-pi' said the very excitable Pikachu.

'were coming in for landing' said the captain over the radio.

They land in the Kalos region which bring so much excitement in Ash 'were in the Kalos region Pikachu' shouted Ash

'Pik..aachu' said the nervous Pikachu jumping on his trainers shoulder as Ash runs out of the plane spinning around, looking at the beautiful surroundings and all the Pokemon some that he had seen but also some he hasent, his eyes started to sparkle.

Suddenly a girl comes up to Ash 'i challenge you to a battle' The determined girl said, the girl was wearing a black coat and the hood covered her face so Ash couldnt see who she was.

'you want to battle Pikachu' said the happy Ash

'pikapi' Pikachu smiled and his cheeks sparked as he was rearing to go.

'i accept' said Ash

'whats your name first?' said the suspisous girl.

'Ash from pallet town, this is my partner and best friend Pikachu'

'pika-pikachu' said the happy pikachu jumping into Ashs arms and hugging into him. Ash laughs.

'and you are?' asked the curious Ash.

'my name.. Is ...uh... Rosie and this is my friend piplup' she said nervously while throwing the pokeball.

'oh wow its a piplup, i havent seen one for a while' said Ash remembering his journey with Dawn and piplup.

'lets get on with the battle, we are allowed two pokemon each' she shouted

'umm.. You see ive only got pikachu' said Ash rubbing his head 'i left all my pokemon back home'

'okay lets just use one pokemon then'

'okay you ready pikachu' shouted Ash, getting excited for the better.

'pika-pi' said the all to happy pikachu running down Ashs arm.

'i choose you' said Ash, pikachu leaps off his arm onto the floor.

'piplup i choose you spotlight' she said as piplup jumps up and spins. Ash was confused one of his friends used to say that.

As they start there battle Ash said 'pikachu use quick attack' The girl was shocked as seeing Pikachus speed, she could hardly see him, neither could piplup, it was a direct hit

'wait ago pikachu'

'pika-pi' As piplup went flying and crashing into a wall.

'piplup' said the shocked girl, she knew it would be a hard battle.

'use whirlpool'

'pikachu dodge it' shouted Ash. It was too late it hit pikachu who went swirling around in the attack, pikachu was very dizzy and hurt but Ash knew what to do is this type of situation 'pikachu use volt tackle' pikachus body lit up like a flame of electricity, pikachu runs and charges towards pikachu,

'piplup use bubble beam and jump and spin' said the mysterious girl.

'pikachu jump and use iron tail' both attack hit straight into piplup, making him fall to the ground. Piplup fainted.

'Pikachu we won' shouted Ash

'pika-pi' said pikachu as he jumped in the air and Ash caught him and they both laughed

'return piplup' said the sad girl 'you did your best well done now get some rest' she said to the pokeball.

'Ash why dont you put pikachu in his pokeball' said Rosie in confusion.

'oh pikachu hates being in his pokeball when my shoulder is so much better' explained Ash 'Aint that right buddy'

'pikapi' said Pikachu smiling at Rosie.

'oh i see' she said.

Suddenly a metal hand come out of the sky, grabbing Pikachu. 'Pikachhhuuu..,' Ash shouted at the top of his voice not knowing who has taken his friend.

'pika-pika-pi' cried the poor pikachu, crying for his trainers help. A dust cloud covered the land, so it became all foggy so that Ash couldnt see a thing, then suddenly,

'Prepare for trouble'

'and make it double'

'to protect the world for devastation'

'Team Rocket give me back pikachu' cried Ash 'Charazard i need you' trying to grab a pokeball that wasnt there 'oh right hes back at professor oaks lab' he felt embarrassed but as well powerless he didnt know how to save pikachu as he couldnt see a thing.

'whos team rocket' said Rosie in confusion

'A team of bad guy who steal other peoples pokemon'

'give him back pikachu' shouted Rosie

'No pikachu is ours' said Jessie, knowing that the twerp is powerless. 'you have no pokemon' she laughs.

'Meowth why dont we show them what our machine can do' said James.

'What Machine' asked Ash, as they couldnt see anything, all the could see was 3 silohettes were Team Rocket where, but no machine.

'Our Pika-Machine' shouted Meowth, saying his invention to make him look smart.

'It may be a good time to use Iron Tail to get rid of the twerp and make our getaway' said James.

'Iron Tail?' Ash and Rosie look at eachother, they were worried about what was about to take place. All of a sudden a massive object shaped like a thunderbolt, pieced through the dust and landed on top of Ash, while Rosie dodged it

'Pikka-pi' the horrified Pikachu said seeing his trainer being crushed by the machine. Pikachu got angry and used thunderbolt to try to escape and save his trainer but it didnt work as all it did was take the thunder and make it travel through the pikachu machine and into the tail which also electrocuted Ash. Ash was badly hurt and made no sound as he was unconscious. Because the tail that pieced the dust made the dust disappear which made it clear again. Pikachu began to cry as he saw the whole extent of what has happened and the fact he couldnt do anything. Pikachu then notice something in the corner of his eye.

'Team Rocket' shouted Rosie staring at them

'huh?' the three of them said looking around at her. As the turn to face her she took of the hoody that covered her face.

'Remember me' said Rosie

They were all shocked 'The old twerp is back' Meowth said looking at the girl with medium blue hair that bounced off her shoulder and a white and pink hat aswell.

'its Dawn, Lets get out of here and make our get away' said Jessie. As the massive pikachu machine turned around and sped off'

'at least we still have pikachu' meowth said with so much happiness.

'Piplup i need you' cried Dawn throwing the pokeball.

Meanwhile Ash was opening his eyes to see a blur of a blue headed girl, 'Da...ww...n'

'Piplup use bubble beam' she cried as she ran towards Ash.

'Ash hold on' she said while Piplups attack did no damaged even though the hit straight onto the body of the machine.

'He...l..pp Pi..kacc..hu' said poor Ash wanting his Pikachu back even though he struggled to get the words out.

'Pikachu listen to me' shouted Dawn, wanting pikachu to hear here so she can try to save him.

'Pika-pi' cried Pikachu

'Use iron tail on the glass to try to break free' she cried Pikachu tail cracked the glass

'pikkapi'

'Use it again Pikachu' before pikachu could finish his attack, pikachu was stunned by Amonguss's Stun spor so Pikachu couldnt move.

'pikapi' said the scared Pikachu

'piplup use whirlpool to get pikachu back' but it still didnt work, Team rocket speed off with pikachu in there massive mechanical Pikachu.

'It is too powerful to beat' thought Dawn.

'Pi...k..a...chu' cried Ash but suddenly falls unconious from all the pain and injuries. Dawn thought 'ive gotta get pikachu back'

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2 Pika-disaster

**Chapter 2 Pika-disaster**

Last time Ash met a girl called Rosie, they had a Pokemon battle against Pikachu and Piplup which left Ash and Pikachu victorious, but unfortunately Pikachu was captured by Team Rocket with there massive mechanical Pikachu which ends horribly for Ash Ketchum, as he was crushed with the mechanical pikachus massive tail which was also filled with electricity from pikachu using thunderbolt to escape. But a twist taken place was that Rosie is who she said she was, she was the girl he used to travel around with! Dawn...!

'Ash are you okay' asked Dawn, who was worried about Ash.

Ash groans in pain but is able to get the courage to shout 'PIKACHU!'

'Ash you need to go to the hospital'

'no...i..wi..ll not go ti..l i ha..ve pikachu next to me'

'but!'

Ash quickly got up from were he had been held down by the mechanical pikachu's tail, but he was risking his own life to save pikachus.

As Ash began to runs through the woods with Dawn, he holds his side groaning in pain, but he carried on going to find his best friend. Dawn looked at Ash to see his bravery and courage to save pikachu and she knew he wouldn't give up til the end. She has seen him save Pikachu a number of times and she knew pain wouldn't stop him. A tear trickled down her cheek but was soon rushed away by the wind as she tried to keep up with Ash.

Suddenly the sky lit up like it was on fire, which stopped Ash and Dawn in there track, it then disappeared. 'That's P..ika..chu's vo..volt takle' explained Ash knowing Pikachu is fighting back but he had to find him.

'Lets go' said Dawn.

They both nodded and ran towards the source.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was fighting Team Rocket. 'Siviper use poison sting' commanded Jessie.

'victorybell use bullet seed' demanded James, pointing at the poor helpless Pikachu.

Pikachu backed away in fear as he was out numbered. All of sudden a boy stood infront of him.

'pikaaa-pi' said the happy pikachu, knowing Ash is okay and that hes trying to save him but then Pikachu realised Ash was in danger. He tried to jump onto Ashs shoulder but before he could do that, Ash disappeared in a explosion. It was over in seconds.

'pikkaapii...pika...pikappii' shouted the worried Pikachu in search of his trainer, he looked around in panic. He then saw his trainers body lieing still on the floor, the poison sting and bullet seeds had pierced Ash's skin like little bullets leaving him paralized from poison from surviper.

Pikachu ran over seeing the horrific truth, 'PIKAAPPII' looking at his trainer covered in blood.

'Ash were are you?, Pikachu?' shouted Dawn, coming out of the forest to a clearing which was were Team Rocket were and were Pikachu must of been. She looked around and saw a red hat, 'ASHH' she said in shock. 'ASH, PIKACHU' she began to cry 'were are they?' she then heard a slight voice in the distance.

'pikkaa-pii'

'PIKACHU' she shouted and ran to the voice till it became stronger and louder. As she ran closer she saw Pikachu crying and hugging into a body.

'ASSHH' Dawn collapsed to the floor in tears.

In the mean time Team Rocket were shocked knowing that they killed someone, they stood there as a target in shock, they didnt know what to do and couldnt get to grips with what they have just done.

'did we just..just' Jessie said

'i think we did' said Meowth with a tear running down his cheek.

Suddenly Dawn got up and ran to Ash. 'Ash please be okay'

'pikkaa-pii' pikachu said crying

Dawn hugged into him and cried, within minutes he opened his eyes but he was very weak,

'pika...ch..u' said Ash with great difficulty.

'pikapi' said a really happy and emotional pikachu, he knew his trainer was okay but he was shocked he was alive so was Dawn.

Dawn then saw Pikachu try to grab pikachu again.

'Piplup Spotlight' shouted Dawn throwing piplups pokeball. 'use bubble beams on the hands'

It works a little but it didnt cause major damage.

'Pika...chu use thun...thunder bolt' he said softly

'pikkkaaaachhhhhuuuu' using thunderbolt, destroy there control system and the reactor exploded causing a ray of red white and orange to flood the land and sky, making team rocket fly off into the sky.

'its like were blasting off again' said the trio.

It was over they were gone.

'Pikachu' said pikachu in excitement, but then he turned round and all the excitement stopped as he looked at his unconscious trainer.

'well done pikachu' said Dawn, congratulating Pikachu.

'pikapi' Pikachu said as he runs to Ash and pokes him to wake him up. He didnt want his trainer to die. 'Pika.. ' he said softly.

'Ash please..please be okay' cried Dawn, as she puts Ashs arm over her shoulder to try to carry him to the hospital. They begin to trek to Lumiose City, As they get closer. Dawn put her head down to look at her weak unconisous friend and she begins to cry, as she wants to save him, but all pikachu wanted to do is find help.

Dawn was looking where she was going and bashes into someone with a lab coat,

'Brock' her eyes twinkle as she looks at him and runs into his arm crying.

'woah hi Dawn didnt think you missed me that much' she continues to cry.

Pikachu tugges on Brocks coat and points to Ash's lifeless body.

'ASHHH' said Brock in shock and he ran towards him. 'we need to go to the hospital now' he picks Ash up and they run to the Lumiose City Hospital.

**Will they make it in time?...find out in the next Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 Twists and Turns

_**.If you like my story please leave a review and help me improve thank you and enjoy.**_

_**I do not own Pokemon!**_

Chapter 3 Twists and Turns.

Last time, Dawn bashed into Brock and Brock decided to help her, seeing his best friend lying on the ground, limb. He takes him to the Lumiose City Hospital, But are they too late?

Dawn, Brock and Pikachu rushed to the hospital, wanting there friend to be okay. They finally got there but Ash's breathing was shallow. The doctor saw Ash and rushed him into the operating room all they got told about Ash was 'hes got internal injuries that were obtained during the fight' Dawn and Brock were shocked but all Pikachu could think about was his trainer and if he would ever see his face again.

'I hope Ash will be okay' said the worried Dawn, thinking about Ash's condition, and Pikachu looked up at Dawn, seeing the worry in her eyes.

'pika..p..i' Pikachu was very hurt and weak from the horrible battle he was faced in.

Dawn picked up Pikachu and began to walk out of the Hospital.

'where you going Dawn?' asked Brock in confusion.

'pikachu needs to go to the pokemon centre' Pikachu looked in anger and thunderbolted Dawn, she fell to the ground in pain and Pikachu ran back to the waiting room to wait for his best friend.

'pika...pika...pikachu..pika...pika...pi' Pikachu stood his ground and pointed to the seat which he would stay.

'Dawn you alright?' said the curious Brock.

'sure, you could say that!' she said rubbing her hand on the back of her head.

Brock looked over at the anixous Pikachu seeing the injuries on his back and he thought 'i need to get Pikachu some help, but Pikachu wont leave what should i do?' he looked into space putting his clenched and on his chin, after a couple of seconds he shouted out loud 'i got it!' He jumped out of his seat and ran out of the door.

15 minutes later

At the Pokemon Centre, Brock rushed in crying for help.

'Nurse Joy please help me, i know you can, your beauty proves your heart (he shakes off his fantasy) Look please help me Pikachu is badly hurt and i dont have any medicance to help him. But Dawn tried to get him here but he used his thunderbolt as he wont leave his trainer side!' pleaded Brock

'Were is Pikachu now!' she cried, in shock.

'At the Hospital, please come quick' he cried

'lets go' said Nurse Joy nodding at brock before grabbing her medical kit and ran out of the Pokemon Centre.

Back at the Hospital

'sorry pikachu, i just wanted to see you better, your hurt please go' cried Dawn, for forgiveness but also to persuade Pikachu to go to the Pokemon Centre to feel better.

'pika-pika-pi' Pikachu forgave her but he didnt look at her, he just stared at the door waiting to see his trainer run out to give him a hug.

A doctor came out to guide Dawn and Pikachu to Ash's hospital room, but then Nurse Joy ran in.

'Where you going?' cried Brock in exhaustion of running all the way back.

'to Ash's room' she said

'He out now' he was surprised at the thought 'i have Nurse Joy to get Pikachu better'

'No unfortunatly not and Nurse Joy please follow me to Ash's room' she signed

They walked to the room to find pikachu staring at the spare empty room where as may or maynot appear.

Later Nurse Joy, treated Piakchu. But Pikachu was too worried about his trainer to care about the injuries on his paws and back. He just waited and waited for Ash. This upset Dawn she ran out crying colliding with a red-headed girl both ending on the floor.

'Mi...ssttyy' she said, while trying to wipe her tears away before Misty could see but it was too late.

'you okay' said Misty in worry for her friend. 'what are you doing here?'

'yy..e..ss...ummm... No, no no Ash, Ash is..i..ss' she stuttered trying not to tear up again.

'Ash who?' said Misty, facing her curiosity.

'Assh...Ash..Ke..Ketchum' she struggled to say it, but finally it came out.

Misty jumped up in shock as a tear ran down her eye.

'How do you know ash' asked Dawn.

'we travelled together when he first started as a Pokemon trainer we went through Johto and the Orange islands together, it was so much fun' said Misty as she saw a flashback of the past and her feeling for Ash came flooding back.

'hes..hes dieing' Dawn blurted out.

Misty just looked at her, in shock showing no emotion til she realised 'it cant be ash, he would never fail to succeed, he wont give up til hes a Pokemon master and ill asure you he will be okay?' she believed but she knew that it may not be true and she shreds a tear 'i hope hes okay?'

'i hope so too' said Dawn, bursting into tears.

'wheres ash's room?' asked Misty, she wanted to someone.

'Right here' pointing at the door.

Misty ran as fast as she could, stopping in the door frame. 'Pikachu' she cried.

Pikachu turned around seeing the person, he knew the most and was so close to 'pika-pi' he said happily but upset overcome him and he jumped into Mistys arm and cried and couldnt stop.

'its okay im here now' she said, Pikachu looked at her, she wiped his tears and Pikachu hugged into her.

Dawn saw the special relationship between Misty and Pikachu, which she wished that she had with Pikachu, she then knew that they both knew eachother for a long time. Dawn was jelous and she felt sad.

Brock walked in 'Misty' he was shocked

'Brock' said Misty running and hugging into him, she started to cry.

'I hope shes okay Brock' cried Misty continuing to cry.

'me too' he agreed.

1 Hour Later

The Doctor comes in Misty, Dawn and Brock stand up from there seats while Pikachu jumped into Mistys arm's for comfort.

'Ash is awake' said the Doctor.

'Pika-pika' cried the happy pikachu,

They all smiled and jumped in excitement.

'But...' he said with a sad look on his face.

'But what?' said Misty, in fear.

'pika-pikachu' cried the shaken up Pikachu, waiting for the worse, he started to shake in fear and hugged into misty even more.

'he may not make it through the night, you might want to take this time to say goodbye' said the doctor. 'im so sorry, we've done the best we can'

Misty collapsed on the floor in floods in teats and pikachu jumped out of her arms and cried and ran away to his seat waiting to see his trainer well and health which was playing on pikachu's mind. A tear came to brock eyes but Dawn was shaken in shock.

A bit later, Ash was pushed in on his hospital bed.

'Pik..a..chu' Ash said as he slowly opened his eyes to see his yellow fluffy partner which he didnt see. 'pikachu?' he cried 'weres my pikachu?'

He then saw a yellow figure jump on the bed 'pikapika-pi' said the happy pokemon, but Ash saw how much he was missed as Pikachu's eyes were red raw from crying. He was heartbroken. 'its okay pika...chu, im alr...ight' he tried to say. Pikachu hugged into him and licked his cheek, as he was happy to see his trainer.

Ash then saw the red-headed girl, his best friend he hasnt seen in a long time. 'Mi..s..ty' he said he happiness. 'What you d...oing h..e..re' he asked.

'Im so glad your okay, and Dawn bashed into me and told me what happened im so sorry' she exclaimed. Misty hugged him, but Ash tried to hug back, he groaned in pain, Misty pulled away as she saw the hurt through Ash's eyes.

'im so sorry' she said in guilt

'its not your f..a..ult its team...tea...m ' he explained

She was shocked 'Team rocket did this to you' she said. But then she thought 'there gunna pay'.

'Br..ock, thank you' said Ash, looking at him with a smile.

'Hey buddy, we got you hear as fast as we could, Pikachu was the reason i found you and got you here so quickly, hes the one you should thank'

Dawn suddenly came to reality and ran out of the room. 'Da...w...n' cried Ash.

She runs to a video phone, and rings Mrs Ketchum (Ash's Mum).

'Hello Ketchum, Residence...Oh hey Dawn' she said as her face appear on screen and she smiled at Dawn. Unaware of what is happened to her son.

'ummm... I need to tell you something about Ash' she busted into tear and Mrs ketchum got worried.

'whats happened' she cried

'Ash is dying' she explained and told her about what team rocket did to him.

Mrs Ketchum was heartbroken and she was in a phase of shock.

'you need to come to Lumiose city hospital and bring along professor oak' Dawn cried.

'okay' and Mrs Ketchum hung up and ran out of the door heading towards Professor Oaks lab, she knocked on the door 'Sam...Samuel please help me' she cried

Professor oak came running out where he found Ash's mum crying on the floor.

'Delica, whats happened?'

'Ash..Ash is dying, please come with me to Lumoise City' she cried.

He nodded and they left.

Back in Lumoise City

Dawn runs back to Ash's room, all she saw when she ran in, was Ash getting weaker, she knew he might not make it. She thought to herself 'Delica get here soon he needs you'.

Pikachu was hugging into Ash 'Pika-pika-pikachu' Pikachu was so happy to see his trainer again he wanted to spend so much time with him and wouldnt leave his side no matter what not even for food or ketchup.

'i...l..ov..e y..o..u pika..chu' he said softly into pikachus's ear, hugging into Pikachu, getting closer to his best friend like he knew it was his last.

'pika-pikachu-pika-pi' said the overjoyed pikachu 'i love you too Ash' which Ash understood

30 mins later

Ash was really weak and struggled to move without pain.

Ash's mum finally arrived and rushed into the room, seeing her son lying there unable to move, no mother wants to see that. 'Ash' she cried.

'mu..m' Ash struggled to say.

Delica hugs him for a long time wanting to remeber this moment, her last hug from her only son. 'you are okay, im so relieved'

Misty was talking to Professor oak outside of the room so Ash couldnt hear, but Pikachu knew what they were saying and he didnt want to listen.

'Delica can i speak to you for a minute' Misty asked, as Professor walked into the room.

'Okay' but she didnt want to leave Ash's side.

Delica walked out of the room

'Ash doesnt know hes dieing' blurted Misty

'what?' said Delica in confusion

'he mustn't know, we dont want him to worry or be afraid, he may just give up, i really dont want to make it worst for him' as a tear rolled down her cheek.

'i know but hows pikachu coping' asked Delica, trying to take her mind off of Ash.

'hes not coping well, he doesnt want to leave ash and he wont let him die, he will give ash hope and he believes in him'

Delica breaks down, she knew it would be over soon. She hugged into misty while collapsing onto the floor in devestation.

Suddenly without any warning Ash loses conciousness and flat lines, Pikachu was tramatized and used thunderbolt on him so many time, til he was warned out and burst into tears and thought 'my trainer is gone, please come back to me, please Ash. I love you'. But the last thing Ash ever to Pikachu was 'Take care of Misty, I love you buddy'. Ash knew he was dieing and didnt want to tell anyone, but Pikachu knew he did it out of love.

'Pika-pi' Pikachu screams at the top his voice with tears rolling down his cheeks continusly which landed on Ash's hand.

Everyone stood in shock.

'Please come back Ash' shouted Misty crying her heart out, the one person she loved was now not on this Earth

'No...ASH' Delica shouted. 'my son, my only son'

It was over.

'Noooo' Dawn cried

'Pikkkaaappiiii' he thunderbolted Ash again and in the middle of the thunderbolt Misty grabbed him, and she got electricuted too but she didnt care she held in crying Pikachu into her chest, she was cradling him. 'its over pikachu, im sorry' she cried and carried on crying into Pikachu. Pikachu stopped his thunderbolt to see misty crying and wiped her tears from her eyes as his trainer had told him to take care of misty and that was what he was going to do, whether he was hurting inside he would grant his trainers wish. He would never ever forget his trainer. He jumped back onto hospital bed 'pika-pi' cried Pikachu licking his cheek for the last time, showing his love for his trainer that would never be forgotten by anyone.

Professor Oak then said to the whole group, 'Pikachu loyalty to Ash is amazing as the last words that Ash, ever said was 'Take care of Misty, i love you' and Pikachu is keeping that promise' Professor Oak looked at Misty and cried.

'Pikachu' said Misty opening her arms and Pikachu jumps into them. 'Ash i promise you i will look after Pikachu, i will never forget you... My Pokemon...Master'

'Pikkkaachhu'

**End Of Chapter 3**

**I hope you liked it please leave a review and the next chapter will be up shortly hoped you enjoyed. I think this one is the best so far!.**

**It may be up in a couple of days as im still planning on what to do or up next week hope you keep reading i think i might have 2 more chapters but it depends. Thank you for reading**

**-PikachuLover14.**


	4. Chapter 4 Unknown Unown

_**I do not own Pokemon!.**_

_**If you enjoyed the Chapter please leave a review thank you:)**_

**Chapter 4- Unknown Unown**

Last time, They got Ash to the Hospital but where to late Ash passed away leaving his friend to stand there tramatized there best friend was no longer on the Earth but in Ashs final word he asked a favour from Pikachu 'Please care for Misty'. But will Pikachu ever stop thinking about Ash?.

They all stood there in silence, they all had tears trickling down there faces, there best friend was no longer, all the memories and Ash's smile came flooding back to Pikachu, he tried everything to bring Ash back, but used up all his energy. It was no use, Pikachu could not make Ash wake up. Pikachu vowed that Team Rocket will pay for what they had done to his beloved trainer.

'i need to go outside for a minute cried Misty in devastation, as her best friend, she loved so much was dead. Pikachu followed as he did what Ash asked of him.

'ill come too' said Brock, wiping away his tears. He was trying to man up, so he could comfort Misty.

'me too' said Dawn, wanting to get away from what had happened, she want to believe it, the moment of his death repeated over and over in her head. She wanted them to disappear.

The only ones left in the hospital room was Delica (Ash's Mum) and Professor Oak, Delica was crying as her son had died. He was only 10 and her only child and all she wished for is him to come back. She knew he was caring as he saved Pikachu and in return Pikachu tried to save his, they are a team and they should not be separated 'Please wake up Ash' she shouted shaking her sons, cold and soulless body. 'This isnt over, it can't be over, Pikachu needs you, I need you' her tear rolled down her cheek onto Ash body, it began to shine but it then faded.

'Professor Oak did you see that' said Delica, in shock as she didnt know what it was.

'Yes i did, and i assure you its nothing' Professor Oak said wiping away his tears from his sore eyes,

**Outside of the Hospital**

Misty, Pikachu, Brock and Dawn, needed to get some fresh air, to finally realise the truth that they are trying to forget. They only wished it was a dream to wake up.

'why did this have to happen, why Ash, why are you gone, cant you wake up out of your never ending dream or are you playing tricks on us because if you are stop it' shouted Misty, facing Brock, taking it out of him as if he was Ash and she just started to punch his chest lighty. But Brock grabbed her arms and pulled her into him and hugged as she needed to calm down, but Misty puts her head into his chest and cried. Dawn had no emotion as she was hiding it as Misty was really upset and she didnt want to make her upset more. She tried to stay strong. Pikachu on the other hand started thunderbolting rocks to get his uncontrolling rage out of his body. The yellowy orange spark that looked like fire headed towards the rock smashing it with so much force it broke up into tiny little pebbles. Pikachu then started to use volt tackle to hurt himself from recoil damage, but he wanted to feel the pain that Ash did and he just wanted to be with Ash and noone else.

Suddenly a blinding light from the sky hit the ground like a light tornado, Misty, Brock and Dawn looked away while they were engulfed in light, Pikachu decided to cover his body with thunder and run towards the light as if it was his way out. Then the light disapper just as Pikachu was about to jump into it. The light had gone leaving a black object on the grass. Pikachu went over to it 'Pika-pika' Pikachu was amazed of what he had just seen and wondered what it was.

'is that a Pokemon?' cried Misty as her tears suddenly faded, forgetting about what had just happened in curiosity to know what had just happened.

Looking closely at it Brock sees that it looks like a letter but he turns it around to see an eye. 'its..its an Unown' in shock 'why is it here?'

Pikachu was exhausted from all the energy he used up and fell on top of Unown and then a stream on light covered Unown body.

Suddenly the light exploded like a bomb, They all disappeared. Delica came out to see if Misty was okay. 'Misty, Brock, Dawn were are you?' Delica looked around but they were no where to be seen.

Misty woke up, she was laying on a white cotton like cloth 'so cosy and soft' she said. Then she got up to see the deep blue sky but it was yellow 'what is going on?' she then looked down to see the ground but it was high in the air like she was floating on a cloud. Literally...!.

'Ahhhhhhh' she cried as she panicked, she woke up Dawn and Brock laying beside her.

'whats wrong Misty?' Brock asked looked at her puzzled.

'were..were on a cloud' shreaked Misty.

'What?' cried Dawn as she stood up.

'wait a minute, wheres Pikachu?' said the scared Misty, she wanted him back.

Meanwhile... Pikachu woke up feeling a burning pain through out his body, it was excruciating, he opened his eyes slowly to see he was covered in red, hot, burning fire that had shallowed up his body, like he was about to be cooked. Pikachu was crying for Ash, 'Pika-pika-piiiiiiiiii' he shreaked in pain, wanting it stop.

Back with Misty, Brock and Dawn, they were still on the floating cloud, flowing through the sky slowly. 'How do we get off this thing?' cried Misty, she didnt really like height either as much as she hated bug Pokemon. 'Get me off this thing' Her fear returned making her feel paralysised, but suddenly they were standing on nothing, it was like it evaporated under there feet as if it was water. They shook there legs in the air and then they fell, but they were gliding through the yellow sky making a soft landing softly. Dawn was happy that she didnt ruin her medium length blue hair and she made sure she still had her hat. She looked at Misty and Brock to see if they were okay but all she was them staring at something behind her and they were blinking as if it may of been something beauty, something jaw dropping. Dawn turned around in excitement but it left her in shock. It was a gigantic Red hat with a White semi circle in the middle(XY series). It was Ash's. They all though they were in Ash's mind as he loved his hat, it made him iconic.

'Were are we?' cried helpless Misty, she just wanted to go back to her world and see her friend and say goodbye.

'I dunno' said the confused Brock.

'I hope Pikachu is alright?' said Dawn.

Then all of a sudden, massive raindrops fell hitting the heros, drowning them in sorrow and upset, the force of the raindrops drifted the heros to green land but the sky stayed the same the only thing that was different was the cloud as they were on the ground and were moving fast.

'Look at that' Misty pointed at the cloud it was full of Ash but not Pikachu as if...'From the eyes of Pikachu' Brock figured, 'This Pikachu's mind, not Ash's'

All the memory Ash and Pikachu shared were in a cloud. It showed the memory of Ash saving Pikachu, when Team Rocket used a magnet and it caused Pikachu's electrical disputatious to go out of proportions which made Pikachu go confused and electrocute in trainer in fear, and also he saved his life again catching him as he fell of the cliff. Through Pikachu's eye the heros's could see the love and care Ash had for Pikachu and now he had gone, Pikachu could never see his trainers smile again.

'I believe each place we have been is Pikachu thoughs and feelings such as Ash's hat, it the thing that Pikachu loved and had lots of memories. The raindrops, i believe the were Pikachu tears and how upset he felt when he held it inside that he felt like he was drowning'. Explained Brock, to the two girls that were clueless of what was going on.

A staircase appeared, it glistened and shined leading to a door.

'Maybe thats our way out' said Misty running to the stairs.

'Lets go' Brock said looking at Dawn as she nodded back in agreement.

As they traveled up the staircase, the stopped at the frame of the door, peeping round to make sure that haven't gone the wrong way. 'Oh my gosh Pikachu' said Dawn as she saw Pikachu surrounded in flames trying to fight back.

'Piplup use whirlpool' shouted Dawn. It was no use Pikachu ignited that fire from anger and upset.

Misty ran towards Pikachu and without thought she put her hands into the flame causing her complete agony as she grabbed Pikachu. 'Pikapika' cried the scared Pikachu.

'Misty nooo.' cried Dawn seeing the pain her friend is in, she was helpless she couldnt do anything.

Misty arms were engulfed in flame causing her to burn, as she got hold of Pikachu, she pulled Pikachu out with all the strength she had left in her arms. She fell to the ground as the force she used, made her lose balance, she pulled Pikachu into her chest. 'its okay Pikachu im here now' she cried with every last breath she had. But Meanwhile, everything started to disappear and so did the floor, making them feel like they were in a never ending pit. Everything goes White like they were covered in snow. Misty opened her eyes to see the beautiful world once again, 'were back...were back' she cried in happiness running round in circle, she sees Pikachu, 'hes okay' she smiled and laughed. She though 'he always okay no matter what'

Everyone gets up to see Misty excitement,

'Lets all go say goodbye to Ash now, i dont wanna stay outside for much longer' said Brock looking around for the Unown.

'I agree' said Misty as she nodded.

'Pika-pi' Pikachu raced into the hospital to see his trainer. But once he got there, it was full of Pokemon, that Ash and him had saved through our there adventures together, Celeby, Mew, Latios and the rest, this even included Mewtwo.

Mewtwo came out from the crowd and came over to Pikachu, feeling the hurt and hearing his thoughs.

'Pikachu i will grant you one wish, in return as Ash had once saved me' said Mewtwo.

'Pika-Pika-pi...Pi..Pi' cried Ash's Pikachu begining to cry again.

'You want me to bring Ash back to life, you say?' asked Mewtwo.

Pikachu nodded.

**To be Continued!**

**Thank You for reading, please leave a review:)**

**There will be many more chapters to come and some surprises too, hope you enjoyed stay tuned:)**

**-PikachuLover14**


	5. Chapter 5 Like Magic

**I do not own Pokemon. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter it took me a while to think of and also im working on a new story, which is based in the eyes Pikachu (Pikachu's grand adventure) and something happens to Ash. Hopefully the story goes well and i hope you will like it so please check it out and Leave a review Thank you.**

Chapter 5... Like Magic

Last Time

Pikachu was amazed at Mewtwo Question and only had one answer which was for his best friend to return to him. So he could see his face once more, and forever.

Continuing

Mewtwo agreed and turned back and walked through the large wave of Pokemon around Ash's Death bed, all Pokemon moved to let the Pokemon past. Mewtwo got to Ash's bed side and saw his lifeless body, all cold and empty, no expression the young boys face. Mewtwo eyes began to glow purple but then turned to ice blue.

'Hes using Psychic' said the astonished Brock, he was amazed at what was going on and if he will see Ash back to his normal self. But Misty knew that Mewtwo was using powers for good rather than evil, she had faith in him.

Mewtwo continues to use Psychic, Pikachu's beloved trainer started to glow and emit a suspicious looking light, that was blinding, it began to overwhelm the souless boys body. Pikachu, Brock, Dawn and Misty, had to look away as there eyes were burning from looking at the bright lit boy. The light dyed down within a matter of seconds, his body began to hover above his bed. Ash's duvet slid down his leg crashing into the bed. Mewtwo then help his paws up high in the air, with as much force as he can, smashing the window the glass shattered into tiny little pieces, by using his extremely powerful Psychic. It let in youthful, fresh air and the beautiful sun raise, shined on the cold trainer, making his skin sparkle as if he was being refreshed, bring back the colour in his darken face. Ash's body is till floating through the air as he is being held up by Mewtwo's Psychic then Mewtwo used Recover, but not on himself he used it on the raven-headed boy, which purified and healed the wound he had received, restoring him back to life.

Suddenly Pikachu notices something in the corner of his eye, he looks around in confusion 'Pika?' cried Pikachu, looking around the room, he looked up seeing a ghost like figure floating towards his harmed trainer, 'PIKKAAA' he growled and sparked his cheeks, putting up a stance.

'Its okay Pikachu, its me!' said a familar voice, and the ghost looked at Pikachu and smiled. Pikachu looked closely at this ghost like creature and he couldn't believe it was true as if it was his imagination, but all he could think to do was jump to cuddle his trainer once again 'Pikkkaappi' he cried with excitement but unfortunately he went straight through his trainer. A tear rolled down his cheek 'pikkach' he said down hearted wanting it to be real so he could touch his trainer. Pikachu watched in awe that the spirit was being sucked into Ash's lifeless body. 'Ill see you soon Pikachu' said the ghost, looking once more at Pikachu.

'PIKKAAPPII' screamed the Pokemon, making everyone look at him, Pikachu could help but stare at Ash, Pikachu though 'will he ever come back?'

The light that was emitting out of Ash's body dissolve into the clean air, Mewtwo descended Ash's body back onto his messy bed.

1 day later...

The sun was shining brightly one morning at Lumoise City, it was a great day for Pokemon and the trainer to battle and to play. But for Pikachu all he could do is stare at his trainer waiting for him to open his eyes to see the big brown eyes of his.

Without warning, Ash's eyes sprang open, the first people he saw were Pikachu, Brock, Misty and Dawn, they were all towering over him, in amazement that Mewtwo saved his life and knew he would be okay.

'Pika-Pi' Pikachu was excited as his trainer was breathing again and he could be with his best friend again.

Ash was stunned that he was alive but was overcome with the love and happiness of his friends.

'Im...mm alive?' said Ash, touching his face and touching his hands to make sure he wasnt a ghost.

He looked at Pikachu and saw his raw red eyes and knew that his Pokemon was worried. 'Pikachu im so glad to see you, i love you buddy' He said holding out his arms and Pikachu leaped into them, having a tight and close hug, keeping there bond strong.

Ash sat up and looked around and saw a large wave of Pokemon surrounding his bed, he looked confused, but amazed to see its all the Pokemon he had met before 'Mewtwo, Celebi...' his eyes twinkled and he smiled, 'Thank you' Ash cried, giveing them a massive smile.

'Mewtwo revived you!' said Brock, looking at Ash in amazement seeing his friend, back to his normal self.

'Really! Thank you Mewtwo i dont know what to say' said Ash, looking at Mewtwo, knowing he had saved his life.

'And dont forget Pikachu' said Misty, hugging Ash.

'Thank you buddy i can always count on you' he said smiling.

Misty looked into Ash's eyes and Ash looked back, they both had the same emotion inside them, they had butterfly's. The both blushed, 'Im so glad your alive, i missed you, never do that again please' Misty whispered into Ash's ear.

'Im sorry' whispered Ash, but suddenly something came out of the blue 'I love you Misty'

Misty blushed and leaving Ash all red 'I love you too' she said.

**I know this Chapter is short but i am working on the next one, i added a little romance but there will be a massive twist, Please leave me a review and follow. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. The next chapter should be up in a day or so. Thank you again:)**

**-PikachuLover14**


	6. Chapter 6 Memories are made of Bliss

**I do not own Pokemon!. My stor****ies ****will take longer to upload as ive got to start revising for my real exams that start in May and the grades I get will depend my future e.g ****college**** and work. Hope you understand and enjoy****!**** oh and this will be the same for other stories.**** Also in this story i decided to add in POV (Point of View) to make the story more interesting and making it more heart felt and also make you see the emotion roaring inside each Character. Please Follow and Fav also Review.**

Chapter 6 Memories Are Made Of Bliss.

Last time.

Ash and Misty showed there love for eachother and which made them take there eyes away from reality staring into eachothers eyes and finally saying the words they always had inside 'I love you'.

Continued

Ash and Misty kept embracing eachother and had there arms wrapped around eachother both not letting go. But something had caught Ashs eye, He suddenly had a flash back something that had been running through his mind which he couldn't shake.

_Flash Back____Ash's__ POV_

_Team Rocket had there massive __Pikachu__ machine leaving me squashed underneath the tail of the machine, they also had __Pikachu. __'__P__oor Pikachu, I need to help him.'_

_All of sudden my friend Rosie came along and without warning she ripped of the clothes she was wearing but underneath she was wearing a strapped blue top and was wearing white and pink skirt__with high sock and pink shoes, and she said 'Remember me' I looked at her face it was Dawn... she was facing team rocket alone she needed me but before I could do anything I blacked out._

I took my eyes off Misty and looked at Dawn 'why was she hiding, why was she in disguise' Ash thought. 'Hey Dawn, why were you disguised earlier' Ash asked. Misty looked at Ash in confusion 'he must of hit his head' She thought rolling her eyes, and put her head on his shoulder and Ash put his head on Misty head, leaning into together, embracing eachother, not wanting to be separated, Misty didn't want him to go missing again.

'Ummm... well I guess you should know' said Dawn bring her head out of her knees. 'I am being chased down by Team Rocket ever since we parted ways, I haven't got a clue why, so when I was disguised they couldn't find me and there still after me'

'What why didn't you tell me I could of protected you' said Ash in shock and anger.

'Look what happened to you now, I didn't want to put you in harms way'

'You know that ill help you still'

'But...'

'Dawn listen to me, we've been friends for a long time and I will always save you, look i have saved the world numerous of times and Team Rocket, Team Galetic and Team Magma also Team Aqua tried to stand in my way but with Pikachu at my side we can win this' Ash announced trying to pet Pikachu but he couldn't feel his soft fur running through his fingers. He then started franticly looking around the room, he started to panic, he could ask the other Pokemon for help as they had left to go back to the homes. 'Pikachu, Piiikkkaaacccchhuuuu' he shouted not knowing where his best friend was. He was nowhere to be seen, what could of happened. Everyone in the room stared at Ash, then realised why he was shouting for the small electric mouse. 'Pikachu where are you?' said Misty, she started to get worried 'Pikachu doesn't normally wander off.'

Ash's POV

Pikachu would never wander off, where was he?, i wanted to know where he was. 'Maybe he went outside for some fresh air' i said in worry. Everyone nodded there heads simotaniusly.

'I go look in the cafeteria said Brock pointing towards the hallway leading to cafe.

'Ill go ask Nurse Joy and see if she knows anything' said Dawn

'Ill go look in the waiting room and ill look around the hospital' Misty said.

'Thanks guys' I said and smiled at them, they cared dearly for Pikachu.

'Pikachu' I shouting as I ran to the door

Jessie's POV

Jame, Meowth and I were outside the hospital in the massive Meowth balloon, with Pikachu finally in our hands.

'We finally got the twerps Pikachu, and they didnt notice as there too worried at there friends death' i laughed, i knew it was a good chance to the most powerful small rodent there was.

'I dont think its funny that we killed someone Jess' said the man with medium length blue hair, he didnt seem very happy over the circumstances of the catch.

'Lighten up, now we will get the promotion that we have been dieing for, finally we will be rich'. I said with a massive grin on my face.

'But...Jessie' James said.

'WOULD YOU SHUT UP, WE NOW NEED TO LEAVE BEFORE THEY NOTICE' i shouted at the top of my voice.

'Well now we got Pikachu we can leave i guess but i feel sorry for Pikachu, were murderers' said Meowth.

Pikachu was kept in a glass electric proof cage. 'No means of escape' i said to the small mouse.

Pikachu tried to use his thunderbolt attacks, but he couldn't escape.

'Pika Pika' said the sad rodent, he seemed down hearted, but that was plasable due to the fact that his trainer just died.

'As his trainer is dead it means he has no trainer so we can catch him, When trainers die the Pokeball become broken as they cant be used' i said, in excitment. I can finally have Pikachu for myself. I got out a Master ball, so i didnt need to fight him to capture him, the ball was purple and black.

I opened the cage and threw the ball in, Pikachu began turning red, being adsorbed by the Pokeball but then suddenly it broke.

'What?' I cried.

'I guess that isnt true' Meowth said.

'Or hes alive' said James, trying to be smart. 'I feel sorry for you Pikachu'

Ash's POV

I ran out of the door and i then saw, something that had tremotised me. 'TEAM ROCKET GIVE ME BACK PIKACHU' I shouted, they looked at me as if they saw a ghost.

'We thought you were dead, Urghhh why does this have to happen' Jessie said with an angered look on her face.

I went to reach for my Pokeball's but i didnt have them, what am i going to do, noone came with me which mean that im done for and also i might suffer again like last time, i needed to use something as a signal.

'Pikachu keep using thunderbolt' I shouted 'I want tons' I had to get my friends to see this if they are near a window.

'What can a thunderbolt do?' said Meowth.

'It isnt a means of an attack at this point in time, you wouldnt know anything if it hit you in the head' I said laughing. 'No give me back Pikachu if you dont want any trouble'

'Thats our queue said Meowth, looking at Jessie and James. They all nodded. And started there ridiculous motto. I just stood there rolling my eyes. While they were singing i decieded to jump onto the bottom of there hot air balloon without them knowing, i was determined to get Pikachu back. I looked at Pikachu, he kept his thunderbolt up but he began to get weak, 'Keep it up Pikachu' i said, Pikachu's body was covered in a yellow electric making the whole cage light up.

Normal

Misty was wondering around the hospital and looking in every empty room and every hallway, until she got to a large window to look out to the front of the hospital, there was a bright light streaming from somewhere. 'What's going on?' thought Misty, as she ran to the window. What she saw shock her 'there back, Ash needs help' she saw Ash hanging on for dear life, Misty then ran back to Ash's room and grabbed her bag which contained her Pokeball's and also Ash's Pokebelt, which held his Pokemon.

As Misty ran to the door, she took a PokeBall from Ash's belt and threw it out of the door 'Charizard i need you' A bright white light appeared forming the shape of Charizard. Charizard looked at Misty in confusion 'Charizard i need you help to save Ash, please help me' she asked looking at Charizard. The fire pokemon agreed and Asked her to jump on his back.

Brock and Dawn met up in the lobby and couldn't find Pikachu.

'Where would Pikachu be?' cried Brock

'I haven't got a clue, but Ash hasn't returned what if something bad has happened?' said Dawn starting to get worried. Then a idea struck her head 'What if Team Rocket are back?' she cried.

'Ash is in trouble, lets go' shouted Brock as he began to feel upset, he was worried that they have hurt him again. Brock and Dawn headed outside and a bright light blinded them from seeing the forest ahead. 'What the?' said Brock and he sheilded his eyes. The brightness subsided as there was the light of fire a red raw flame.

Dawn heard something 'Charizard flame thrower' a voice cried.

'Misty' Dawn said she reacted quickly as she knew Ash was in trouble so she reached into her bag and shouted 'Togekiss i need you' as she tossed the red and white Pokeball in the air.

'Togekiss Air slash' she yelled.

Togekisses Air Slash hit the balloon causing it to rip, it began to desend, but then out of the blue, A red hot firey flame thrower hit Team Rockets balloon with both Ash and Pikachu on board... Ash begins to fall. As Ash falls through the air getting nearer to the ground he closed his eyes and said 'I love you Pikachu' a tear rolled down his cheek, but then Misty throws a Pokeball from Charizards back, a white light emerged it was Ash's Starraptor, who quickly caught Ash millimetre away from the ground. Ash looked up in amazement he hadn't seen Starraptor in a while then he remembered that he got Starraptor Pokeball transferred to him when he arrived at Kalos.

'Pikachu' Ash cried as he realised that Pikachu was hurting himself as he tried to escape, he was covered in a yellow light that bounced of the glass and repealed to the attacker, 'Pikkkaa piii' the weak Pikachu cried as tears ran down his cheek. Ash felt helpless 'what could i do' Ash thought.

'PIKACHU IM COMING BUDDY' Ash cried as he commanded Starraptor, 'BRAVE BIRD' Ash yelled as he pointed towards Team Rocket.

'WHAT?' The trio cried, but within a matter of seconds, they had vanished due to the explosion. A huge dust cloud filled the air, making it hard to see.

'Were blasting off again' the trio sang as the flew through the air.

Once the dust cloud disappeared Ash automaticly looked for his best friend.

'Weres Pikachu?' Ash cried as he looked around for his small yellow mouse, he was nowhere to be seen...

**Could Pikachu be in danger, will Ash find him in time?.**

**Will Dawn be able to tell her full story without getting interrupted.**

**Will Ash and Pikachu be reunited once more!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...! Please Review.**

**Sorry it took a while my computer had been playing up as it starts to jam up when i try to do anything, so im trying to fix it. I had to restart this Chapter 4 times as i had to keep shutting it down as it was jammed up for hours...:( but i hope you like it and enjoy!**

**-PikachuLover14**


	7. Chapter 7 We will be Together One Day

**I do not own Pokemon. This is the next chapter, it took a while to write, i thinking of adding in a big time skip but im still deciding:). Also added in some romance Ash X Misty. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 7 We will be together...one day

Last Time

Ash and Pikachu are once again separated, due to the act of Team Rocket. Ash tried to get Pikachu back but it failed, Pikachu blasted off with Jessie, James and Meowth. Will he ever get his friend back?

Continued

**Ash POV**

Ash rumbled through every bit of debris that was left of the Meowth balloon but Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.

'Pikkaaachhhhuuu' i shouted at the top of my voice, wanted my friend to answer me, to show his cute little yellow face once more. He always has protected me and now its time to return the favour. 'Im coming Pikachu, i will find you' my voice echoed through the forest... If only he could hear me.

'Starraptor look thorough the skies for Pikachu' i shouted, Starraptor did as he was told and went straight through the trees as quick as he could.

'Starr Starraptor'

'Ash... Asssssshhhhh' shouted a girl voice behind me. I slowly turned around to see Dawn running towards me.

'Ash weres Pikachu?' said the man standing behind her, Brock!.

'Who knows?' i said as i looked down in dispare. Where is my Pokemon!

'Starraptors brave bird caused the explosion so that must mean Pikachu is with Team Rocket, if we find them we will be able to find Pikachu' said Brock as he placed his arm on my shoulder.

'Starraptors looking for them now'

'Hey Ash dont forget about Charizard' said a red headed girl in the sky, jumping down landing straight infront of me, causing me to step back.

'Hey Misty and thank you for helping me'

'Oh and heres your Pokebelt' she said as she handed me my Pokebelt. I grabbed hold of it and held it tight in my hand.

'Thank you' i said.

**Normal POV**

Everyone stood around speechless not having a clue what to do, 'Have we lost Pikachu forever' thought Misty.

'Will we ever find Pikachu' though Ash.

'I will never give up not until i see Pikachu again' said Ash.

'Ash calm down lets think of what to do first' said Misty, as she hugged into Ash trying to comfort him,

'Your right im sorry' Ash said as he looked into her eyes, they both had the same feeling roaring inside ready to let out, but that emotion for Ash was starting to be taken over by upset and sadness.

'Hey Dawn lets leave them two alone for a bit' Brock said as he walked back to the Pokemon Centre.

'Okay im coming'

As Brock and Dawn left, Ash started to let his emotion flow out. 'What if we never see Pikachu again' Ash exclaimed as tears flowed down his face, he then put his hat over his eyes to cover it up.

'Oh Ash, you got to start thinking positive' said Misty as she put her head on Ash's shoulder. Ash smiled and held Misty in.

'I just miss Pikachu, i just dont know how im gunna find him in this gigantic forest'

'You always have before'

'Your right' Ash stood up, causing Misty to fall over.

Ash then ran towards the woods and didnt look back, he only had one thing on his mind.

'ASH WAIIIITT' shouted Misty as she watch Ash's body disappearing in the distance, 'BROCKK DAWN' Misty screamed as she ran in the Pokemon Centre.

'What is it Misty' said Dawn as she ran to Misty side.

'Its Ash' Brock and Dawn looked at Misty in shock

**Ash's POV**

Meanwhile I was running through the dark forest, not wanting to look behind me. Within the darkness ahead bushes russed and hoot-hoot's hooted, making me feel lost and alone. If only Pikachu was here? Man i miss him!.

I decided to keep running i couldn't think of anything else to do and this was the only thing i could think to do. I knew i was alone and this is my battle and my fight.

Suddenly a huge light formed in the sky, blinding me and lighting up the whole forest around me, Bam. A massive explosion occured, the force of the explosion pushed me off my feet, leaving me face down of the ground, not able to get up, 'Urgghh' i said to myself, as i pushed myself up to my feet, 'Was that what i thought it was' i said. The light continued it was bright yellow and that means one thing.

Minutes later i got to an clean open grassy field, the wind was swaying the trees and the grass whistled with every gush. I stood in the middle of the cross road one to go right and one that went left. 'Which way to go'

The smoke was gushing out of the top of the trees, i took my chances and went right. I carried on running, my muscles ached. But i couldnt give up now. I pushed myself more holding my legs in agony. 'I wont give up. I WANT MY POKEMON!' i shouted at the top of my voice, causing Sperows to fly from the trees. Whoops...!

As they flew from the tree they changed direction heading straight at me... Just like before but in a different way. I must of angered them... Pikachu saved me but noone can save me this time. I started to sprint for my life going back the way i had just came. They started to catch up and use peak attack, Leaving me in pain 'Get off me' i shouted and waving my arms around to scare them off. 'Wheres my other Pokemon...' I reach down for my belt, but the Pokeballs werent there. 'They must be back at the Pokemon centre. How can i defeat Team Rocket without them' i thought to myself.

'Starrrr' said a bird in the distance, it was flying straight at me with great speed, it was surrounded in white light as it came down for an attack. I feared for my life. I carried on running, but lost my footing causing me to fall down on to the rocky ground, with a THUD!.

'STTTARRRR' said the bird, landing an attack. I ducked my head down, but i didnt get hit, i looked up to see all the Spearows flying away and a black bird standing infront of me.

'Stttaarr Raptoror' said the bird as it smiled and titled his head to the side looking at me, As soon as i put my head up, it cuddled into me.

It was my Pokemon, my Starraptor.

'Starraptor you saved me thank you' i said petting my Pokemon. 'Have you found Team Rocket?'

The bird nodded flapping it wings, taking to the skys. Signalling me to follow. So i did.

A little while later...

Staraptor and I got to a stream, and there sat 3 figures, Jessie, James and Meowth.

'GIVE ME BACK PIKACHU NOW' i shouted, they turned around, looking confused

'We haven't got your Pikachu' Meowth said

'Dont lie to me give him back' i said getting angerer by the second, they would lie so they could keep Pikachu

'Your Pikachu never blasted off with us' James shrugged.

'Sooo you never had Pikachu with you' i said, getting worried.

'Sorry twerp but we thought he would be still with you' said Jessie as she flicked her hair.

It turned out what they were saying was true, there was no sight of Pikachu anywhere, it was like Pikachu has disappeared forever, there was no sign of him... I carried on looking every day and night through the same forest, to no avail.

**Normal**

3 year later...

The beautiful town of Pallet Town is where Ash Ketchem lives he had given up his dream to be a Pokemon master, he is now a Gym Leader in Pallet they built a new Gym so Ash could be nearer to home,. He is now 14 years old and lives with his mum Delia. The day he came home, his mum was overjoyed, as her son was alive and well. He told her about his story in Kalos and said he would never go back. He also told his mum the story of Dawn and her hiding her identity and saving his life, he never did find out why she was hiding but eventually he will learn the truth.

Also living with them is a young 14 year old girl Misty WaterFlower, she had come back with Ash from Kalos to comfort her boyfriend, in the time of need, she is no longer a Gym Leader at Cerulean City as she had given it up to be with Ash. He sister Daisy now runs it but from time to time, she has to go back while they go on fashion tours. But Misty didnt mind. She agreed to go with Ash because Ash had a hard time dealing with the loss of one of his Pokemon. But this Pokemon was different from his other Pokemon and he had a true bond that no other Pokemon could replace and Misty knew that.

Ash spent weeks and months letting out the burning emotion that hid inside of him, but he could never forget the journeys he had through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, but he despised Kalos the most, due to the events that occurred. He died and was brought back to life and he lost his best friend.

Back to Present day Ash was sat in his room on his bed, looking through photos and holding a pokeball in his hand he picked one special photo that he loved the most. The photo was of a picture of Him, Brock, Misty and... His small,cute yellow furry friend Pikachu, who was happily perched on Ash's shoulder with a massive grin on his face and his arms in the air, Ash shed a tear 'I wish you were here buddy' he then placed the picture in a yellow photo frame to represent Pikachu. Ash then glanced at the red and white Pokeball the he held tightly in his hand, it belonged to Pikachu, the Pokeball was different from his other Pokeballs as it has a bright yellow thunderbolt symbol on the top, it was beginning to fade. He held the ball tight in his chest 'If only i could have you by my side' Ash thought as he clenched fist. 'I hope your okay?'

The door suddenly opened showing a beautiful red haired girl, with glamorous ocean blue eyes in the doorway. The one person that Ash always had to cheer him up, his girlfriend Misty.

'Hey Ash...You okay?' the girl said, looking at him with sadness in her eyes. It had been 3 years since Pikachu was gone but Ash could never forget his friend.

'Yeah.. Ill be fine' Ash said, putting his hat over his eyes and putting his head down to hid the tears streaming down his eyes.

Misty then put her fingers on his chin and lifted his head up, and placing her lips on his mouth sharing a kiss showing that she cared for him. Ash kissed back, showing there love for eachother. Misty then broke from the kiss.

'I Love you' she exclaimed.

'I Love you too' Ash said as he wiped away his tears. 'Thanks for that' he said with a fake smile.

'Thanks for what?' Misty said in confusion.

'Thanks for cheering me up, your always there for me and I love you so much more than you could imagine'

'I love you more' she said winking at him.

'No i love you more' he said.

'No i lo-' she was interrupted by the woman standing in the door way looking at them with a cheeky smile.

'I think you love eachother the same' Delia said with a laugh.

'Mummm' Ash said as he blushed 'What you doing in my room'

'I was just going to say breakfast is ready'

Ash and Misty looked at eachother and raced out of the room.

'Thats kids for you' Delia said to herself.

Downstairs Ash and Misty had began tucking into their home made golden syrup pancakes, there mouth drawled, 'Just like Brock's cooking' said Misty, As she imagine the aray of food's Brock cooked for her on their Journey through Kanto and Johto.

'Its so delicious' Ash said as he scoffed down the last bit of his pancake, making Misty giggle.

After he finished, Ash got up from his chair and walked towards the door, grabbing his coat and shoes.

'Where are you going?' Misty asked.

'To Professor Oaks lab to see my Pokemon' he explained.

'do you think thats a good idea sin-' Misty was interupted by Ash as he looked at her with emotion filling up in his eyes.

'Since...since Pikachu's gone i got it' Ash said as he stormed out of the door, the emotion of rage and anger filled his mind. 'Why does she always bring up Pikachu!' he thought to himself. 'I miss Pikachu and even mentioning the name bring up so many memories'

Ash continued he trip over to Professors Oaks Laboratory, to see his old Pokemon, throughout the years, he had seen his Pokemon less and less. So it was rare for his Pokemon to see him, unless they were used in a Gym battle. The only Pokemon Ash carry's around with him is Charizard and Starraptor. He hardly let them out of there Pokemon due to the last time they were used in Kalos, to find his friend. He was always reminded of it.

'Chari...zard, Star...raptor come on o..ut' he hesitated as he threw the two red and white pokeballs in the air, two white beams came out of it taking shape of his two Pokemon. Once they formed the stretched out there wings. Ash looked at them, memories visited him and scared him, causing him to let of tears of sadness, he then bolted his two Pokemon looked at him and followed. Ash was holding his hands over his face to hide his tears as he ran through the forest, but with out warning Ash tripped over a rock and landed face first on the rocky terrain, he didnt bother to move all he could do was curl up in a ball and let out all the emotion he had been hiding all those years. His Pokemon saw him in this state and went over to him and Charizard cuddled up to Ash and Starraptor put his head under Ash's arms so that he could cuddle into him.

'Staaarr' he said nuzzling into his trainer.

Charizard was quiet because he didn't know what to do, but put his head on Ash's shoulder.

Ash felt the warmth from his two Pokemon and held them in tight.

'I love you guys' he said crying, Starraptor used his wings to wipe away the tears. Ash cried himself to sleep and Charizard and Starraptor stayed by his side.

5 hours later

Delia was pacing back and forth through the house, her son had disappeared and noone could find him, it was pitch black outside. Misty was sat on the sofa staring at the fireplace 'I knew he would do something like this' she thought to herself.

Delia then rushed to the video phone and called Professor Oak 'Maybe Ash is still there' she thought to her self.

After a couple of rings, an old man picked up the phone,

'Hello Delia how may i he-' Professor Oak said and saw the redness in Delia eyes 'Are you okay what has happened?'

'I was wondering if Ash has come back from your lab yet?' she asked.

'Ash hasn't even been here today, i haven't seen him?'

'Ohhh...' Delia stood still in shock. She didnt know what to do.

Misty heard what that Ash hadn't even seen his Pokemon, she got even more worried. He would never miss out on seeing his Pokemon, 'Somethings up' she thought.

**Ash's Dream**

_3 years ago..._

_Deep in the forest back in Kalos a lost Pikachu roams, looking for it trainer._

'_PIKKKAAAPIII' it crys. It weeps all day, he felt abandon but it knew its trainer was looking for it, but then also brought to mind was if his trainer was okay... Pikachu was sat in the rain shivering and crying... But noone could hear his crys._

Ash then woke up from his nightmare that sent shivers down his spine, he looked around to see that it was pitch black he had tears running down his face, 'Starraptor, Charizard lets go home' he said tapping there backs to wake up, They then yawn in sync and slowly walked to Ash's Home.

When they got to the door, Ash slowly entered to see his mother pacing and Misty crying on the sofa. The old door squeaked open, Delia and Misty turned there head to see Ash, Starraptor and Charizard walking through the door.

Delia saw that Ash had raw red eyes 'Ash darling where have you been ive been so worried'

'I was... I wass' Ash then explained the story, he fell to his knees in tears. 'I miss him mum why did i leave Kalos i should of looked for him longer'

'You were there a whole year looking for him' said Delia

'That wasnt long enough' Ash demanded. 'I am haunted by nightmares because of it'

'Ash hunny'

'I feel guilty' Ash said looking down to the ground, his tears formed little puddles on the wooden floors.

Misty didnt know what to say, but she couldnt take her eyes off of Ash. Starraptor went over to Ash and helped him up, 'Staarrr'

'Starraptor could you do me a favor' said Delia, looking at Starraptor. Starraptor nodded

'Could you take Ash to his room'

'Starrrr' said Starraptor as he led Ash up the stairs.

'Ive got to find Pikachu' Ash thought as he jumped onto his bed and curled up into his pillow.

'Starraptor i cant give up on looking for Pikachu' said Ash, as he petted his Pokemon.

**This Chapter took a long time to write and i hope you like it, please leave a review and help by giving me some idea's for a new story or an input to this story. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon**

**-PikachuLover14**


	8. Chapter 8 Too Many Years

**I do not own Pokemon. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

Chapter 8... Too many years, will i see him again

**6 years later**

Ash Ketchum is now a 20 years old boy, who has travel many region and is a well known Gym Leader throughout Kanto and even Johto. He has never lost a battle since he became the Gym Leader 6 years ago, when he was 14 years old. He has always relied on his trusty companions Starraptor and Charizard. But has always felt lost without Pikachu.

Ash and Misty have only just got married, they decided to travel the orange islands for there honeymoon. To share there romantic moment with the memories they shared on their Journeys. But what awaits Ash at home will shock him within the next couple of weeks of his return to Pallet Town.

Back at Home

Ash had woken up from his not so peaceful night to see, his newly wedded wife wasn't asleep beside him. Ash got up from his comfy bed and walked to the door, within opening the door an aroma hit his nose, causing his mouth to drawl, the smell caused him to run down the stairs to only see his wife making his favourite Pancakes for breakfast.

'Hunny why you up so early' said Ash in confusion.

'Its 10:30' she replied

'WHAT!? I WAS MEANT TO BE AT THE GYM AN HOUR AGO!' he cried 'Why didn't you wake me up'

'You looked so peaceful in your sleep'

'It wasn't as peaceful as you think' Ash thought to himself, as he left to go to work.

'Hunny dont you want you breakfast'

'I cant im sorry ive got to go to the Gym' he said sadly, As he ran out the door.

Misty shrugged and started to clean up the house.

Ash POV

I rushed out the door and ran towards my gym. 'I wish i didnt wake up so late i would of been able to eat something' he said as his belly grumbled.

I got to the front of the gym and saw a line of people waiting to battle me. I gulped, this is alot of work to do, Im the last one they need to defeat, in order to be in the Pokemon League. Many are going to be disappointed. I walked in, and opened up the doors. I grabbed my pokeballs 'You ready guys' i whispered to the red and white balls.

Hours Later

The last person arrived to challenge me.

'I would like to challenge you to a gym battle' said a boy, with green hair, he was wearing a blue top and black trousers along with white trainers.

'I will accept your challenge but first whats you name' i said to the willing boy.

'My name is Leaf Blaze'

'Nice name' i thought, he didnt seem like a leaf!

'Its a two on two battle are you ready' i exclaimed as i looked at him, i could tell he was going to be a hard opponent. 'Begin'

'Totodile go' The boy said chucking the pokeball in the air.

'Go Starraptor' i cried as i through the red and white ball in the air. A bird materilized. 'You get the honor of going first' i said, as i pointed to him.

'Okay Totodile water gun' the boy commanding his small Pokemon, the Pokemon, bursted water from its mouth with full force.

'Starraptor dodge and use ariel ace' i shouted. Starraptor was able to dodge it easily, Starraptor then circled in the sky, catching lightning speed and hitting the boys Pokemon with full force causing it to fall down but it slowly got up.

'come on Totodile you can do it, i believe in you' said the boy.

'He was just like me when i was a young aspiring trainer, i believed in my pokemon i never gave up'

'Okay Starraptor use Gust' I shouted, pointing towards the Totodile struggling to get up. Starraptors gust pushed the Totodile to the ground, it took the full force of the gust, causing dust. Once the dust disperced it showed that it had fainted.

'Wait ago Starraptor' i cheered. 'Well done now return' i said pointing Starraptors pokeball towards it and a red beam shot from it hitting Starraptor and surrounding it causing him to be sucked in.

'Okay go Pikachu' said the small boy throwing a pokeball.

'Waiittt a Pikachu' i said begining to shake with nervousness. 'A battle is a battle'

A small Pikachu formed on the battle field, it looked at me with its cute little eyes, my heart began to break. Many memories flooded back, but i couldnt let it deture me from this battle, 'this is going to be hard' i thought.

'Okay Charizard goo' Charizard materilies and saw the small Pikachu standing on the battle field, he then looked at me with a worried look on his face. 'I will cope Charizard don't worry, i will win this for Pikachu' i said to Charizard.

The challenger looked puzzled 'Hey didnt you have a Pikachu?' he said to me.

I looked at him 'Yes but..'

'...'

'Well lets get on with this battle'

'Oka-'

'Charizard use flame thrower' I shouted as a large flame formed in his mouth, letting it and maximum power, lighting the room up with red and orange colours. It hit Pikachu direct hit!. Pikachu slowly got up rearing to go.

'Pikachu volt takle'

'Charizard dragon tail'

'Dragon tail' the boy murmered to himself. As he looked up in amazement. The attack did not affect Charizard, but Pikachu got recoil damage from his Volt takle.

'Risky move' i said, sharing some wisdom

'Okay Charizard finish this up steel wing' Charizard wings lit up with a white light.

'Pikachu dodge' Pikachu jumped out of the way using its tail.

I looked in awe and it landed on Chaizards back.

'WHAT?' i shouted. 'Charizard shake it off' Charizard tried his best to get Pikachu off his back but it was no use. I knew what was coming next 'Charizard... You know whats next don't you' Charizard nodded at me, he had felt Pikachu's thunderbolts before and this one could be as bad.

'Pikachu use thunderbolt' Leaf ordered. Pikachu's body lit up with electricity 'PIKKAACHHHHHUUU' and made direct contact with Charizard causing him to be parazlyed and be engulfed by electricity, as it chorsed through his body.

'Charizard are you okay buddy' I said. As Charizard finally got to his feet 'Up in the air' I shouted.

'Pikachu use Volt tackle again' shouted the young trainer.

'Charizard use flame thrower'

The two attack hit but after awhile, Pikachu was engulfed in flames. And fell to the ground with sprials in its eyes showing it has fainted.

'Good battle and a powerful Pikachu' i put on a fake smile.

'Pikachu you did good' Leaf said returning his fallen Pokemon.

'I will beat you someday' Leaf said as he ran out the gym.

I thought my battle over as i walked home, 'i didnt think i would see a Pikachu again for a while' i thought to myself. 'Am i ready for this' I felt the upset rage inside me but i couldnt let it affect me anymore. 'Im a Gym Leader there will be plenty more Pikachu's out there, that i will defeat. But i could never of beaten my own... Pikachu was very powerful beyond compare'

Normal POV

Ash returned home, to see Misty sitting on the sofa, 'Hey Misty, you would never of guessed what happened today' Ash said, looking at Misty.

'What happened'

(Ash said about the whole battle)

'Wow, are you okay' she said worryingly

'I think ill be fine, i guess' Ash stuttered 'I just miss having my own Pikachu you know'

'Yeah i guess, but Ash im gunna be out of town for a couple of days' she said as she kissed Ash's cheek.

'Where you going?' he asked, he was a bit confused.

'Ive got to look after Cerulean City Gym'

'Oh Okay when will you be back?'

'I don't know, Im sorry' she said, as she looked down.

'Why you sorry for its okay, when you leaving'

'In an couple of mintues'

'Oh...'

Misty smiled and said 'We can chat on the phone but i should get going ill see you soon' she said grabbing her bags but before she left the room, she exchanged a kiss with Ash. 'Ill be home soon'

Minutes later there was no sign of Misty, leaving Ash all alone, once again...

Day quickly turned to night,

'I think its time for bed' Ash said to himself as he walked up to bedroom. He got into his warm comfy bed and fell asleep instantly.

**Ash's Dream**

'_**PIKKKKAAAA' said the small mouse Pokemon. 'PIKKAAAAACHHHUU' it cried for help, it was injured and alone. Noone there to help him 'PI' said the Pokemon getting weaker. 'PIKKKAA' it was shredding tears, collapsing to the floor, its breathing getting slower. 'PI...II..K...A...C...H.U' the Pokemon tried to get up and walk but as soon as it got up it collapsed. Suddenly a kid comes over he had jet black hair, and was wearing a pink top, with blue shorts. 'A Pikachu?, Are you okay?, we need to get you to a Pokemon centre' The kid ran away into the distance, leaving no trace behind.**_

Ash woke up suddenly, looking around seeing it was only a dream, he was panting for air, was his Pikachu out there somewhere... 'I got to find him, i got to find that boy' Ash said to himself. Ash stared at the ceiling thinking his nightmare over, 'could my Pikachu be with him' he thought. He grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket, 'Starraptor come on out' he shouted as he pushed the button to let the bird come out of the red and white ball.

'Starraptor we need to find someone' he said. 'I had that dream again but this time someone saved Pikachu, and ive got to find him'

'Starrr' said the bird as he began to flap his wings.

'But i dont know where to look, he must be in Kalos, what if hes travelling the different regions' he murmured, 'What if i cant find him'

What Ash didnt realise is that the boy was closer than he thought!, will Ash be able to cope?

Find out in the next chapter...

**I hope you enjoyed leave a review, they help me out alot and im enjoying writing this series so im putting the Pikachu's Grand Adventures on hold for a while, so i can continue this story further as im really getting into it. I hope you liked it**

**-PikachuLover14**


	9. Chapter 9 Reunion

**I do not own Pokemon!. Hope you like the final chapter:)**

Chapter 9 Reunion

Last time...

Ash had a hard time dealing with the lose of his Pikachu and had struggled ever since, now that Ash is 20 years old he had been trying to put Pikachu to the back off his mind, but being a Gym Leader he was faced by an oppenent much like himself, who had a Pikachu, fortunatly for Ash, he had won but not without heart break and upset.

Continued

Ash was sat on his bed looking down at the floor, his eyes began filling up with water, 'Pikachu...' he said to himself, as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. He looked over at the shelve where he had Pikachu's Pokeball and a picture of him and Pikachu, on there adventure in Kanto, he just couldnt believe hes been with out his buddy for 9 years, he just wished he could still have him by his side.

He got up and shook the sadness off and walked downstairs his wife had been gone for more than two weeks, he didnt bother phoning her as he had other things on his mind. Today was his day off, so he went to visit Professor Oak, Ash was walking alone on the rocky terrain, to get to the lab, he then had a flash back.

_Flashback_

_14 year old Ash was on his way to Professor Oaks lab with Charizard and Starraptor by his side. Ash ran away from the rage of emotion inside of him, he could control it, Ash's face was full of tears, he didn't stop running until he tripped, he didnt both getting up he just curled up into a ball letting out the raw emotion inside, his pokemon followed behind, comforting him and curled up next to him. He felt the warm from the two pokemon, he soon fell asleep._

_Flashback ended_

Ash had a tear rolling down his cheek, he remember how much his Pokemon cared for him, but the one Pokemon he loved the most was not there. That day would always haunt him even if he was a grown up he still had the little kid inside of him. Ash then got to the Professors Lab, it was white building that had a mill behind it, it had a lush green open field were lots of Pokemon played, including his own, he opened the brown gate, and walked up stairs, to knock on the green door, he waited for a while until he heard footsteps walking towards the door and the door knob turned. There stood an tall old man, who had grey hair and a bright white lab coat.

'Hey Ash long time no see' said the old man, as he gestured his hand, to allow Ash in.

'I know, is it okay for me to see my Pokemon' Ash asked

'Yeah sure, you know the way' he said with a smile.

'Thank you'

Professor Oak Lab, is where Ash first got Pikachu, and this brought up lots of memories for Ash, which started to affect him but he didnt want to show it, so he ran out of the door to go to the garden. Ash heart was broken, he missed his Pokemon too much, so he thought seeing all his Pokemon will cheer him up.

'Hey everyone its me Ash'

All of a sudden a stampied of Pokemon headed Ash way. Causing Ash to panic and run away from them. If only Pikachu was here, he would be able to stop them. All the Pokemon stopped and looked at Ash then looked around. 'What are they looking for?' Ash thought to himself. Then he realised.

'Hey guys are you looking for Pi-ka' he stuttered as he looked at the ground a tear ran from his cheek and hit the lush grassy ground. Bayleaf then jumped onto Ash. 'Bayy'

'Hiya Bayleaf its been a while' he said petting his grass pokemon.

'Bayyy' said Bayleaf nuzzling into Ash.

Ash laughed for a while. But the other Pokemon just looked at him, as they were a angry at him as it had been 9 years since they had last saw him.

'Im sorry guys, i had a lot on my mind and i did plan to come, but i couldn't do it, i was a coward im sorry' he said as he threw two pokeballs in the air.

'ROOOARRHH' said his Charizard.

'Starrrr' said his Starraptor.

'Ill let you guys catch up, im gunna go and see Professor Oak' He said running off towards the lab, leaving the open green field behind him.

Ash's POV

I was running back to the lab but all the Pokemon behind me where all mad, due to me not seeing them, but i never forgot about them!. I left the garden and was back inside the lab.

'Professor Oak?' i shouted.

'Im in here' said a voice coming from his living room. I quickly walked toward the voice. As i got there, i was shocked by what i saw... I thought i was imaging it. There sat a boy with jet black hair and he was wearing a pink top and blue shorts, the boy from my dream. On his shoulder stood a yellow mouse pokemon... Pikachu. Was that my Pikachu... It couldnt be could it?. They hadn't noticed me yet. But i didnt know what to do, i broke down in tears drawing attention to me. Professor Oak looked at me and then looked at the Pikachu.

'Im sorry Ash' said the Professor as he put his hand on my shoulder. 'I shouldnt of called you over?' The boy sat on the sofa looked puzzled, the Pikachu took a good look at me and had a smile on his face, a splitting image of my Pikachu.

'Its okay ive got to pull myself together, its only a Pikachu' i murmured.

The Pikachu began to cry... 'But why?' i thought.

'Pikachu whats wrong' said the boy hugging his Pikachu, the Pikachu squirmed out of the boys arms and jumped on the floor.

'PIKKKAAPPIII' the Pikachu cried running towards me. I was amazed, is this...is this

'PIKACHU' i cried, as the Pikachu jumped into my arms i hugged into him, i continued to cry out of happiness. 'I can-cant believe its you' i stuttered i was astonished. 'Is this a dream, someone pinch me' but instead Pikachu cheeks began to spark and let out a thunderbolt. One power thunderbolt.

'Oh...my you defiantly are my Pokemon...' I chuckling, hugging him tighter and Pikachu hugged into me and letting out lots of tears

'Pika-pikapii'

Pikachu's new trainer and Professor Oak looked at us and all i could do was laugh and cry.

Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder and nuzzled into my cheek.

'Umm...can i have my Pikachu back' said the boy sadly.

I looked at Pikachu and Pikachu shook its head. The boy put his head down, 'I saved you and this is how you repay me' said the young boy as he ran out of the room.

'He...he saved you?' i said to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded, but he wouldnt leave my side.

'Just like my dream' i thought to myself.

'Im glad you got Pikachu back... You can cheer up and be yourself but...but what about Paul?'

'Oh ill go and find him' i said as i headed towards the door, As i opened it, i saw a boy in tears on the door step 'Paul.. Im sorry' i said as i put my hand on his shoulder. He pushed me off.

'Look.. Have your stupid Pikachu back, it never stopped crying anyways' the boy said agressivly.

'What do you mean?' i was confused,

'Well since i saved your Pikachu like 3 years ago he never stopped crying, but with Pikachu at my side i had won every badge possible all i needed now is a badge from the Pallet Gym'

'Oh i see, and you also won on at Cerulean City' i asked

'Yeah, but something strange happened, when i faced the gym leader, i think her name is Misty or something like that, Pikachu jumped in her arms and wouldnt let go and also he didnt want to battle her' said the boy as he looked down at the ground.

'I know why?' i perked up

'Why?' said Paul curiously

'Shes my wife and i used to travel with her when i was young with Pikachu' i said looking at my buddy face, Pikachu blushed in embarrassment, 'he always has loved Misty' i laughed.

'Oh... But why was Pikachu left hurt on the forest'

'I looked for Pikachu for a long time 3 years to be exact but i could never find him and Team Rocket were after Pikachu and well there was an ex-'

'You mean you encountered Team Rocket as well' said the boy looking up at me. I was shocked. Team Rocket was after Pikachu again

'Well are there names Jessie, James and Meowth' i asked

'Yes how do you know'

'Well through out my journey they always showed up, putting up traps so that they could capture my Pikachu'

'They always tried to get Pikachu but i wouldnt let them, i always wondered whats so special about him'

'Trust me, there is something really special about him'

'Pikkaapika' said Pikachu as he smiled at me

'Oh..' said the boy as he looked up at Pikachu. 'Pikachu you can stay here, you finally found your trainer' he said with a smile. I was overcome with happiness and i grabbed Pikachu form my shoulder and hugged him tight.

'PIKKKAAA' said the happy Pikachu as he nuzzled my chest.

'Pikachu was the first Pokemon i ever got and he is one of my strongest Pokemon' i explained

'Pikachu is really strong he always won again all the Gyms i couldnt believe it when i couldnt capture him, but i promised him i would find his trainer and here you are'

I laughed and all i could do was feel happy and overjoyed to see my best friend again

Finally we are together again. After 9 years.

Normal POV

Ash and Pikachu, were together once again and they decided to go to Professor Garden.

'Hey Paul, do you want to see all my other Pokemon' Ash asked as he looked at Paul, Paul turned around and nodded his head.

They arrived in the lush grassy garden where Pokemon were around everywhere you looked, there were Pidoves, Pidgeys, Swellows and Tailows. Caterpies and lots more.

'Hey everybody look whos back' Ash shouted. All Ash Pokemon slowly began appearing the first where Charizard and Starraptor, but they stood there speechless.

'Pikachu's back'

They jumped in excitement.

'STAAARRR' shouted Starraptor, as he picked up Pikachu and placed him on his back. Starraptor began to flap his wings and took to the sky.

'Pikkka pi' Pikachu said waving his arms in the air, he was happy seeing everyone again.

'Pikkkkkaaaa' shouted the small yellow Pokemon, greeting everyone new and old.

'I never said Thank you for saving Pikachu' Ash said to Paul.

'Its okay i was just glad, i got to him in time' growled Paul.

All the Pokemon swarmed around Pikachu, they were all tweeting and shouting in excitement. Everyone was finally together again.

'So you said you wanted a Gym battle' Ash asked politely as he smiled at Paul.

'Uh yeah' replied Paul

'How many Pokemon do you have?' said Ash

'I have one' he quickly said.

'If you want i will take you there' Ash said 'Return Starraptor and Charizard' Ash grabbed his Pokeballs and pointed them at his Pokemon, they were caught in a red light sucking them into the Pokeball.

'Okay' said Paul as he followed Ash out of the beautiful Garden and they walked towards the Gym that is only a couple minutes from the Professor Oaks lab.

'Thats it right there' Ash said pointing towards a huge building that stood infront of them.

'Thank you' said Paul as he walked into the Gym.

Ash quickly ran round the back with Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu was confused.

'Oh yeah Pikachu im a Gym Leader now, I gave up being a Pokemon Master as i couldnt do it without you' Ash stated as he looked at his sad Pokemon.

Ash opened the back door and walked onto the platform, 'Hey Paul you ready to battle' Ash said with a giggle

'What..! Your the Gym Leader' Paul was shocked. 'Okay then i will beat you'

'I doubt about that' Ash shouted 'This is a one on one battle'

'Pikkkaapiikka' said the Pikachu who was perched on Ash's shoulder. It pointed to itself signalling that it wanted to battle,

'Alright then Pikachu your up' Ash shouted as Pikachu leaped off his shoulder.

'Pikkaa' shouted the small yellow mouse sparking his cheeks in stance for battle. The boy looked nervous. He held his chosen Pokemon in his hand 'Pikachu is really strong so we are gunna have to use all our power to win this' he whispered to the Pokeball.

'Okay come on out' shouted Paul, throwing the red and white ball in the air.

A white light shimmered on the battle field, then took shape into a ... Riachu!.

The Riachu stood there looking determined.

'Ive had my run in with lots of Riachu's with Pikachu and i know we can win this' Ash shouted.

'Pika Pika' shouted Pikachu, glaring at Raichu.

'You can go first Pikachu insists' Ash shouted, Ash knew it would be like old times, just like when he was 10 years old.

'Okay Raichu use Volt takle' said the determined boy. Raichu's body began to glow as he charged towards Pikachu.

'Pikachu up in the air' i shouted, Pikachu looked at Ash and used his tail to jump in the air. 'Max power spin and use Iron Tail'

'Pikachu can use Iron Tail?' the boy questioned.

'Hes known it for years' Ash giggled. Without warning Pikachu landed the attack straight on Raichu's head, stopping Volt takle in its tracks and leaving Raichu on the grown, slowly getting up.

'Now Pikachu, use quick attack' Ash shouted. Pikachu raced off by Ash's request,

'Raichu dodge it' Raichu was able to dodge but Pikachu hit Raichu's foot sending him flying into the wall.

'Huh?' Ash said, As Raichu came out of the wall,

'Raaaaaiiii' shouted the Raichu.

'Piikkkaaa'

'Okay then Pikachu Electroball'

'Raichu hyperbeam'

Both attacks collided, both equalled, causing an explosion leaving the battle field covered with smoke, both Pokemon couldnt be seen

'Alright Pikachu lets wrap this up Pikachu' Pikachu nodded his head in agreement, 'Pikachu use Volt Tackle and Iron Tail' Pikachus body was surrounded in electricity as he charged towards the oppenent and then his tail turned to pure iron.

'Wait a combo move'

'Raichu use Volt Tackle' Raichu charged towards Pikachu, but Pikachu attack caused him to be slammed again the wall render unconscious.

'Return Raichu' Paul said as he returned his Pokemon. 'I guess you won'

'But because of you saving Pikachu i present you with a Pallet badge' Ash said as he presented a Yellow thunderbolt badge.

'Are you sure?'

'You would of beaten me if i didnt have Pikachu' Ash giggled

Paul took the badge and cheered, He would finally go to the Kanto Pokemon League.

'I know you can do it' Ash said, trying to encourage Paul on winning.

'Good bye Ash, Good bye Pikachu' said the boy as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Paul then ran off out of the Gym to start his journey to the Pokemon league.

Ash and his trusty partner Pikachu travelled back home.

'I cant believe your back Pikachu' Ash cried in happiness, 'I feel 10 again'

'Pikkkaaa' Pikachu nuzzled his face into Ash's cheek.

Ash and Pikachu get back home and open the door. There sat a long red headed girl, she turned to face Ash.

'Hey Ash' she smiled, running into him and hugging him and kissing his cheek.

'Hey Misty' Ash cried as he kissed her passionately.

Pikachu looked at them in disgust, he put his paws over his eyes. Which caught Misty's eye, she pulled away from the kiss.

'Ummm... A Pikachu?' she said puzzled.

'Its my Pikachu' Ash said

'What you mean you just caught it' Misty asked

'No its Pikachu, MY! Pikachu'

Misty stood still in shock, she couldnt believe her eyes, 'Ash will finally be happy' she thought.

'Im so happy, i was going to tell you something that happened the other day'

'What happened?' Ash asked out of curiosity.

'A kid came in with a Pikachu, and it hugged me and didnt want to fight me, it made me giggle it reminded me of your Pikachu' Misty explained

'Oh he told me about that and that was my Pikachu' Ash giggled.

Misty was shocked and then she knelt down to Pikachu and held her arms out. Pikachu leaped into her arms and hugged her tight.

'Im sorry i didnt know it was you Pikachu'

'Pikkkaaa' said the small Pokemon, nuzzling his face in her cheek

'Finally were a family again' said Misty, as she held Pikachu in his arms and got up from her knees.

Ash still had worries going through his mind and what the dreams suggested?, What did they mean was he seeing the past. He woke up every morning frighten and traumatized was it a way of Pikachu connecting with him. He hoped it was finally over and life could go on like normal but he wanted to say something before his life could be 'Normal' again.

'Misty i decided' Ash said as he looked into his wifes eyes.

'Decided what?' she asked in curiosity

'Im going on a Journey to be a Pokemon Master' Ash shouted.

Misty was astonished but she knew it would happen sooner or later.

'With Pikachu back i know i can be a Master' Ash yelled.

'Pikachu' Pikachu said with a big smile.

**Hope you enjoyed ive planned a sequel to this one. Hope you like this story. Hope you read my other ones, leave a review and you can give me ideas on what should happen in the sequel!. Thank you for reading**

**-PikachuLover14**


End file.
